fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nova
Nova (新星 translates to new star) is a S-Class Requip mage that belongs to the legal guild Koma Inu. Belonging to a team called The Stealth Guard, Nova is a strong, intelligent warrior who strives to uphold her guilds values. She has a darker personality called Super Nova. And she prefers to forge her own requip armors and weapons as she believes each one holds its own, unique story. Appearance Nova is shorter female with longer, unmanageable red/purple hair. Her wide, clever eyes are a cloudy silver color. There a freckles spattered across her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose. A scar spans from her right eyebrow to her left cheek as a result with a conflict in her previous Dark Guild. Nova has a well toned body as well as being extremely agile and strong. Her endurance and strength go above the requirements of a weapons master. She has a collection of piercings and wears belt-like accessories (ie; her necklace and cross torso strap). Her clothing consists of a black corset and white over tank. She also wears black mid-thigh shorts. Her guild mark is on her left side just below the collarbone. During a time skip of three years, Nova changed her appearance a bit. She traded her corset for a black tank top and her vest for a white hoodie with light blue trimmings to represent her guild's main color. She still wears her black shorts and prefers to remain barefoot, but her cross shoulder strap has disappeared. It's now replaced by a back strap to carry her sword and she wears a simple light blue belt to have pouches and sheathes around her waist. Her skin has darkened from more time spent in the sun and her hair is now down to her knees and kept in a partial ponytail. It has not lost its wild flare either. Her body is well toned but shows a more curvaceous figure. Unbeknownst to anyone, Nova got a few tattoos including a pair of wings on her back. A bouquet of flowers, each flower with its own meaning, rests between them and trails down her spine. At the very center of the bouquet is a daisy to symbolize the innocence she lost at a young age surrounded by apple blossoms (promise) and white carnations (remembrance) to represent her promise to remember that innocence. Peonies are spread throughout those to show that, with time, she has healed and will continue doing so. Wisteria colored tulips curl up her shoulders with Star of Bethlehem's, magnolia blossoms, and Stargazer lilies representing steadfast, hope, dignity, and ambition respectively. On the base of her neck a delphinium bloom stands for boldness. White tulips litter the space around the bases of the wings, forgiveness is their meaning. Wrapping down her spine are a few day lilies (enthusiasm), hydrangeas (perseverance), gladiolus (strength of character), and a pink tulip chain stretching around her waist, symbolizing forgiveness. Lilacs, though usually used to symbolize first love, is Nova's symbol of a second chance and there is a single branch inked on her hip.. (It was the first scent she smelled upon waking up in the Koma Inu infirmary). The wings actually work when activated since they were created by Lindsay Cameron's Tattoo Magic. Though the flowers cannot come to life, their scents can. Her second tattoo is a swirling white and blue pattern down her arm that allows her to use a blast of air magic from that arm only. In Shattered Dusk Nova was commonly dressed in leather tops and corsets with black leather skinny jeans. Her collection of piercings used to be even wider with her left brow, nose, tongue, and and the current assortment of earrings decorating both ears all pierces. She also had the snake bite style piercing of her lower lip. Her piercings interchanged between hoops and studs. Her guild mark had been on the right side of her neck in a deep purple. Personality This red head has a fun, mischievous personality. Her trademark smirk is a sure sign she's either up to something or she's already done something. She's kind and loyal; traits she's learned since joining Koma Inu. Her guild mates are family and they mean the world to her. Her love, romantic or friendly, is fierce and unwavering. There's another side to her personality... this is the side her guild mates call Super Nova. This side comes out when she's desperate or enraged. Her sanity seemingly snaps as a wilder, darker version comes out. This side knows only one thing: Destroy. Nova can also be a bit of a hot head. She tries to control her temper but when under stress she bristles easily and becomes hostile. She has a bad habit of brawling when provoked. She isn't the best at it but Nova can be fairly good with romantic relations. If required during a mission she has been seen to use a person's weaknesses against them (ex: being a wild, yet elegant, woman in A Fake Among the Rest). But she's pretty oblivious to pick up lines and once punched a guy because she thought he was insulting her. After being brutally rejected because of her scar and all her piercings, Nova became slightly depressed and more self conscious. A little of her sadness was released when she got her dog, Tiny, but Nova still feels like she's " too masculine and disgusting to be loved romantically". History When Nova was young, only about six years old, her family was slaughtered by a band of mercenaries. Her parents and older brother died in the fire set to their house and her sister was impaled while trying to escape with young Nova (at the time her name was Natasha but she refuses to take her old name). Something inside her snapped that night and she returned the favor the group had done for her, killing them all after her mind snapped. This is also where her connection to the demon she calls Super Nova appeared. Then she ran away and repressed her memories, living in Onibus town for a few weeks as a 'street rat'. From there Nova was found and taken in by the guild master of the dark guild, Shattered Dusk. Crowley raised her - trained her- to be his personal solider and body guard for the next twelve years. She eventually took, and held, the title of guild ace due to her incredible abilities. At age 17 she became engaged to Crowley. This only occurred because she felt she owed Crowley for the help and home he had given her. Her entire life was disrupted in the best way possible by the war with Koma Inu. After battling with its guild master, Samarra Inari, and two of the members she hears of Crowley's defeat and finally resigns in a loss. She later joins Koma Inu and forms a team with her previous opponents, Zero and Scorpius. Magic And Abilities Requip - Nova has an extremely fast requip time. Her variety of weapons and armors make her a tough opponent. Each of her armors and weapons, except for Reaper, was crafted by her. She shares a bond with all of them and each piece holds it's own story, as recognized by Jack Akira. * Weapons Summon- This summons a weapon for Nova's use. A sword is her preferred weapon. ** Twin Blades - Nova's able to conjure two identical swords. Their light but durable and cause her to be more agile while not hindering her speed or stamina. These were the first weapons Nova ever forged. These blades are curved and look like a pirate's cutlass. ** Dark Vision- Nova's single blade. Increases speed, strength, endurance, and battle concentration. A master blacksmith is able to recognize the dark past of the swords origins but can also see the good residing inside. It has a straight blade and a pitch black hilt. The blade fades from that black to a silver tip. Nova has the strongest connection to this weapon. ** Daggers - Nova is often seen with daggers or throwing knives. She has a deadly accuracy but often uses them just to give a warning. They are small and have simple silver blades with bandage wrapped handles for easier gripping. ** Bow and Arrows - She is able to summon different types of bows but a wider variety of arrows are summoned from ethernano around her. Just in case, she also keeps a dozen normal arrows on hand in a buckskin quiver. Some bows are meant for destructive power while others are meant for distance. Not only is she able to fire arrows but when desperate she can fire swords, lacrima, or other objects. These are mostly used in aerial combat. ** Reaper - Nova's scythe made of Hell Stone that she receives from the legendary blacksmith Jack Akira. As of now it is the only weapon that Jack has forged out of the legendary gem. When her sword isn't enough Nova breaks out this scythe that stands higher than she does. *** Nullification '- When Nova was endangered she managed to unlock a hidden ability in Reaper. It essentially dispels any ethernano gathered in the air. This ability is able to nullify solid and spell based attacks. *** Transformation - Reaper can transform into a chain scythe. * '''Armor Summons '- Nova summons armor to aid her in battle. ** '''"Assassin's" Armor - Nova's Battle Armor. This enhances her skills all around. It's specializes in strength and stamina but also increase her speed. This was her first armor. *** Attack: Shadow Step - Nova is able to erase her presence and sneak up behind opponents. Though the name implies shadow or darkness magic, and although she is able to blend into them, this attack focuses on moving fast enough or stealthily enough to disappear from the opponent's mental view. ** Hail Mary - Super Nova's preferred battle armor. Nova forged this armor to be able to keep up with her dark side. She usually only equips it as she unleashes the demonic part. ** Aeris Armor - Nova can summon a winged armor for flying or fighting. The wings are powerful enough to knock someone down when they beat. They also enable her to fly at speeds that are considerably high.This armor is also equipped with a bow and arrow. During her final battle with Darren, this armor was destroyed and is now replaced by her wing tattoos. The enchantment stays thanks to hard work by Lindsay. *** Enhancement: Break Neck - This is a temporary speed enhancement she applies to her wings. Though they are already quite fast, Nova uses this in cases were time is of the essence. ** Team Armor - This armor was forged by Nova for working with her teammates. It is a combination of fire and water magic. Her defense against each element is upped and she able to equip her dual swords. She can change which element resides in which blade instantly. While her flames are regular and not as hot as Zero's, they still are extremely powerful. ** Quick Strike - This is a lightning based armor that greatly improves the users speed and decision making abilities. It is able to be equipped with any weapon. Nova is able to use lightning in this armor as well. *** Attack: Light Step - This is a spell used to temporarily increase Nova's speed. *** Attack: Beam - A blast type strike of lightning. ** Companion Armor - Nova is able to equip her over-sized dog, Tiny, into battle armor. It has a small area for Nova to sit and ride on Tiny, much like a saddle. This is possible due to their strong bond of love and trust. Tiny quite enjoys his tank-like abilities in this form. ** Maelstrom Armor - Water based armor. Both the armor and equipped weapon are a navy blue. A spear or throwing knives come in handy with this. *** Attack: Serpentine - Wherever Nova's daggers land, she is able to produce whirlpools of high intensity that shoot into the skies. She initiates this attack by creating a ring around the target and placing something like a honing beacon near them to center the water when it comes back down on top of the target with intense force and pressure. *** Attack: Hydroblast - Great geysers erupt from the ground. ** Armor of Shining Light - Useful against shadows and other similar things to smoke screens. It dispels any cover ups and also wields light magic. It has a creamy coloring and is quite flowy with softer edges. ** Faith Armor - This armor is extremely powerful. It's strength comes from the faith she has in herself or that her comrades have in her. To break this armor you have to break Nova's will. And by breaking her will to fight you will shatter her soul. That is the price and risk she is willing to take for her family and friends. It's mostly a defense armor and has basic above average skills beyond it's efficient durability. ** Heaven Sent - A "justice" like armor. Attacks from here focus on making the recipient pay for wrong doings. Whether it be offending Nova and her values, friends, or guild or crimes against humanity. *** Divine Judgement - Nullifies magic in the surrounding area for thirty seconds. This allows Nova either a break or the time to deal damage against strong magical opponents. *** Repent - This high powered psychological attack forces the recipient to relive their worst memories. It's a very powerful illusion that can drive people to madness. It must strike the target to be activated. ** Hellfire - A darker armor more focused towards Super Nova. *** Punishment - Every open wound it creates, even tiny ones, flare with pain. Larger ones can burn with extreme agony. *** Snake Strike - Poison coats whatever weapon or attack is used. The poison can cause hallucinations, pain, and confusion. ** Komainu Armor - A guild themed armor that's strong enough to have to be limited by the guild master for use. It's coloring is blue with white accents. ** Sand Storm - A sand based armor, tan in coloring. ** Formal Requip - Nova keeps formal attire in her list of requips. It comes in handy for classy occasions and jobs that require being at a formal event. This requip gives her basic eye makeup and styles her hair into a bun with two tendrils curling down the sides of her face. The dress is a fiery red that apparently comes in handy for seduction. It's strapless and has a corset-like top. The skirt of the dress is floor length with a slit up to her knee on one side. This requip can also put a cover up makeup over both her guild mark and scar if she needs. *** Semi Formal Requip - This is similar in use to her formal requip but is meant for occasions that are not black tie. A pale yellow, almost champagne colored dress forms. The skirt ends above the knee and fluffs out with many layers of ruffled white fabric below. A matching bow adorns her hair which is usually curled. A simple black choker and delicate, white, short heeled shoes complete the look. * Dual Equip - Nova can equip more than one armor or weapon at a time. Usually she combines her Aeris armor with other armors so she can be airborne. * Flexibility - Nova keeps herself flexible in order to dodge attacks and promote easier, more fluid movement in battle. She's very skilled at close range combat from this and it also helps out in weaponless battles. Being flexible also makes it harder to trap her... especially if you try it non-magically. It also comes in handy for dancing. * Strength - She is incredibly strong both physically and mentally. Her physical strength is high enough for her to be S-Class while her mental strength has been formed off her determination and strong will. Others might call it stubbornness. It's hard to beat her at hand to hand combat and nearly impossible to break her spirit. This has been built up after twelve years of unforgiving training and mentoring by Samarra Inari. * 'Speed '- Nova's speed is intense. She was even able to keep up with Lady Inari in the physical sense for awhile. And after being around her guild master's incredible mind for so long, Nova is able to change battle tactics in a split second. This has been built up after twelve years of unforgiving training by Crowley and after that, mentoring by Samarra Inari. * 'Endurance '- Her endurance is also quite heightened so she can fight for long periods and still continue. Her Magical Power seems endless but when in Super Nova it can cause a burn out. All her skills are quite advance due to her training as a hardened soldier for twelve years and over a year of training with Samarra Inari. She has quite the stamina to match. Sparring with guild mates improves both and allows her to take a beating. * 'Intellect and Decision Skills '- Nova is advanced when it comes to split second decisions. With a role model like her guild master, who is nicknamed The Flash Tactician, she works to improve not only natural instinct but logical planning ahead. She can sometimes even expect her opponent's next moves. About Super Nova Super Nova is Nova's second personality that revels in blood and darkness, not holding back or showing mercy. The only times this personality appears is in dire situations brought on by Nova being physically or mentally stressed, overwhelmed with negative emotions, or if she is severely injured. But by unleashing Super Nova, Nova adds even more stress to her mind and body which can lead to worsened injury, coma, or possible death. Her mind is so gone at this point that she cannot feel these negative effects. In this form Nova changes her appearance too, becoming something more demonic. This is due to a takeover spell she's not even aware she uses.... TBC Synopsis * Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk -Nova's dark guild, Shattered Dusk, angers the legal guild, Koma Inu. An intense battle of both guild's strongest ensues. Nova herself faces off against Koma Inu's guild master, Samarra Inari. In the end she's released from Crowley's clutches and joins Koma Inu. * Blue Skull Arc - Shortly after becoming S-Class Nova forms a team with Scorpius and Zero. The Stealth Guard's first job is to find a man named Geoffrey and destroy a lacrima in his possession that could grant eternal life. Will the new team be able to handle their mission? Or are they to out of sync with each other to fight together? * A Fake Among the Rest - Nova resorts to a new tactic when confronting a thief who has been using Koma Inu's name to extort money from people. But when the thief gets to intrigued what measures will he resort to? * Koma Inu's S-Class Trials - Nova helps Samarra Inari test the guild members for who will become the next S-Class. * I Won't Bow to Bad Memories - Nova's training mission leads to her uncovering some unpleasant memories. When she refuses to continue her magic power drops... will she continue or will she learn to live with half her magic? * Why Can My Scars Still Hurt Me? - Koma Inu's Grand Ball is coming shortly and Nova is without a date. Stopping a would be thief leads to a new romantic interest. But sometimes feelings can be one sided. * The Best Things Come In Tiny Packages - Nova feels down after harsh rejection but comes to find a little, well a big, reason to smile. * Koma Inu's Grand Ball - As a celebration of everyone's hard work, especially during the S-Class trials, Koma Inu throws a ball. * Cleaning Up After the Ball * The Lady of The Water - Nova catches Aiden trying to sneak out with an S-Class job. She decides to join him thinking he'd need help when confronting a siren. She doesn't quite trust him and some fighting ensues but a mission is a mission. * A Child's Plaything - Nova and Kagami go on an S-Class mission to stop a child terrorizing towns. The choices involved are enough to break sanity. * Training: ** Sparring: Nova vs Zero - Nova gets in some hand to hand and magical training with her teammate Zero. ** The New Weapon Arrives: Reaper - When Nova is graced with a new weapon from Jack Akira, she can't wait to test it out. Both Arthur and Aiden "volunteer" to be her training partners. Also Part One of the Aiden vs Nova trilogy. ** Sparring: Nova vs Kagami - Swordsmen collide in a battle between blades. ** Aerial Training: Nova - Nova gets some help in the skies to practice her new wings. * My Family Starts Anew - After a hellish battle with Darren Hom, Nova finds herself accepted into the Akira Family. * Aiden vs Nova Part Two and Part Three - Not liking the outcome of their first fight, Aiden challenges Nova only to have it end in a draw. They go at it again after Kaden asks who's stronger. This results in Aiden's first official win against Nova. * GMG ** Round One: Nova vs Zora -Warrior Angel's guild ace, Zora Halo, is Nova's first opponent in the GMG. Unfortunately he isn't too enthusiastic about their fight. ** Round Two: Nova and Arthur vs Esca and Reed * Shattered Dusk Second Gen Arc ** Sibling Showdown ** A Komainu's Roar * Scorpius asks Nova for help - Scorpius asks Nova for help in controlling his curse from the goddess. Both their Dark sides come out to play in this training battle. Nova even realizes something new about herself while teaching Scorpius a technique to pull himself out of the Darkness. Relationships Team - Nova is apart of Koma Inu's elite team: The Stealth Guard. Her teammates are Zero and Scorpius. As of now she is the only female and S-Class of the group. Nova gets along with her team for the most part... until the bickering starts. In the Shattered Dusk Arc both males were to fight Nova and she severely injured both but also took quite a bit of damage herself. (She didn't notice due to her Super Nova form.) Later all was forgiven and the trio formed a team after Nova gained her S-Class status. They now reside as Koma Inu's 'elite team'. Samarra Inari - As both her guild master and her hero, Nova looks up to Lady Inari. Both are able to requip and fought during the Shattered Dusk Arc. Inari beat her but planted seedlings of hope in Nova's mind. Crowley - Nova's ex-guild master from the dark guild: Shattered Dusk. He was a perverted, controlling older man known as The Devil due to his demonic take over form. Nova felt indebted to him for taking her in as a six year old with total memory loss and a demon form (Super Nova). She was used as his personal soldier, trained from the moment she entered the dark guild. At 18 he asked for Nova's hand and since she still felt she owed him, she accepted. He was later defeated by Samarra Inari and Nova crushed her diamond engagement ring. Parents / Siblings - Nova, at age six, lost her parents and older brother to a fire set by mercenaries. Her older sister tried escaping with her but was impaled by the leader. She took revenge on the entire group. She had suppressed the memories of her past with them for thirteen years because she didn't want to remember the anguish of losing them. But at age 19 Nova finally decided to push past the wall she created, even if the memories inside contained their deaths. Jack and Kaden Akira - Mr. Akira became Nova's landlord when she rented his basement to use as her home. This was after saving Kaden's butt when he got himself in trouble. Although Kaden's only thirteen and just recently met Nova he feels like she's his big sister. He even helped defend her when she was insulted by Henry. Nova has a special love for Jack Akira's work as a blacksmith. Jack and Madeline Akira are also Nova's adoptive parent's, making Kaden he adopted brother. Tiny - Nova's Tibetan Mastiff/Newfoundland crossbreed with a big heart. He adores Nova since she saved him on the night of a powerful thunderstorm. Although he seems like a big baby, he's very protective of Nova and her friends. Tiny likes to be near Nova, especially when she's sleeping. Although newly acquainted Nova feels like they've been together for a long time. Aiden Cordelia - Sparring partners originally, Nova ended up developing feelings for Aiden. Before the time skip Nova is shown to be easily flustered by the male but post time skip she's more comfortable. Lindsay Cameron - Nova's magic tattoo artist and semi friend after weeks spent together to complete her tattoos. Lind introduced her to his vast library full of books and helped reopen her appreciation for body decorating such as the tattoos and piercings they both share. Trivia * Nova is ambidextrous * Current Jewel count: 4,205,833 Category:CelestialSpiritQueen Category:Requip User Category:Mage Category:Koma Inu